


day 9: stars

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky can't see any stars in the city, and the fog in his head isn't helping.





	day 9: stars

**Author's Note:**

> wow i suck at summaries. i wasn't intending on making it sad but then i was feeling sad so it just kinda worked out that way, but i refused to let it end sad. i deviated from the prompt a lot, i only talk about stars for like two lines but i hope you enjoy anyways.

Bucky lit a match on the denim of his jeans for the cigarette hanging between his lips. He was out on the fire escape because the smoke always lingered and messed with Steve’s asthma, which was always terrifying for Bucky. 

He looked out at the city from where he was sitting on the railing. It was by no means quiet, but years of living in New York meant he’d gotten used to the noise, almost finding it comforting. 

He couldn’t remember where Steve was, even though he should probably know. He’d probably told him, but his head was all fog this morning (and the rest of the day). He’s not sure how much time passed before he heard Steve knock on the window behind him, letting him know he was coming out. 

“How was your day?” Steve asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “Nothing exciting.” He could see Steve was concerned, that he was looking past what little he had said, but he didn’t know what else to say. His heart was heavy, and the worst part was that he didn’t know  _ why _ . He had nothing to feel sad about (except he didn’t feel sad, he was numb), and it came in waves, never able to predict when it would hit. 

“Wish we could see some stars,” Bucky said absent-mindedly. 

“It’s alright, the stars in your eyes make up for it,” Steve replied. Bucky found himself able to let out a genuine laugh at the cliché, which was Steve’s intention. He smiled back, knowing that whatever was on Bucky’s mind hadn’t instantly gone away but knowing that he could provide distraction for the time being. Steve leaned over to kiss him, something that they usually saved for whenever they were inside, to avoid the dangers of being seen together, but it was nighttime, and they honestly didn’t care at this point. 

Steve pulled away. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“More than before. Wanna help me feel even better?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's up to you what they do after.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
